


Romance is Dead

by itsnotmeitsyouxxx



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, M/M, Morty is 18, Oral Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotmeitsyouxxx/pseuds/itsnotmeitsyouxxx
Summary: Morty goes to college and thinks about Rick's feelings for him. I'm bad at summaries.





	1. The Kiss

The silence in the ship was deafening to Morty. He repeatedly stole furtive glances in Rick’s direction, but the older man was never looking back at him; Rick’s eyes were either staring pointedly ahead or, on occasion, glancing down at the flask he kept stealing sips from. 

Morty couldn’t stand it any longer. He snatched the flask from Rick’s long fingers, startling him, and drank deeply from the metal container. He sputtered, coughed, but swallowed the liquid that seemed to be battery acid. 

“What the fuck are you doing, M-Morty?” Rick snapped, snatching the flask back. “D-do you want your mother to be all up in my ass when we get home?”

Morty’s response was to glare at Rick, but at least the action had gotten the man to speak to him. It seemed as though the silence had stretched on for hours. “Don’t act like you care abou-about anyone’s opinion of you, _Rick_.”

“D-do you think you’re gonna be, gonna be allowed to keep going on adventures with me if y-y-you come home stumbling drunk? Do you even know what’s in here, Morty? You’ve got no tolerance, Morty, you’ll be drunk as a skunk.”

“Maybe I-I don’t _want_ to go on adventures with you anymore, Rick, ever think of that?” Morty half-yelled, wishing Rick wasn’t right about his low tolerance.

Rick’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Why wouldn’t you want to go anymore, Morty?”

Mouth dropping open, Morty scoffed and asked, “Really? Y-you have no idea why I wouldn’t, wouldn’t want to come along with you anymore?”

“Is this about you going off to college, Morty, because that’s not going to stop our adventures, you know? I-I can portal to your school and pick you up-“

“No, Rick, Jesus, I don’t want you to come pick me up at school!” Morty said hotly. “I don’t want to g-go anywhere else with you!”

Rick was silent for a long moment, long enough for Morty to bristle with anger again, before saying, “It’s about the kiss.” It wasn’t a question.

Morty’s face flushed, hearing Rick say it out loud. “D-duh.”

Heaving out a sigh, Rick drank deeply from his flask. “Goddamn M-Morty, you’re such a little-URP-such a little bitch. Just get over it already.”

A crazed look came into Morty’s eyes and he twisted in his seat to face Rick. “ _Get over it_? Y-y-you kissed me! You’re my f-fucking grandpa and you kissed me!”

Rick brought the spaceship to an abrupt halt. “Listen, _Morty_ , d-don’t read into things so much. A kiss, that ain’t no thang. It was nothing. It meant nothing.”

The statement hit Morty like a punch in the gut. He could still remember the feeling of Rick’s wet, chapped lips on his, his warm tongue probing his mouth, Rick’s hands fisted in his shirt. He’d spent the better part of two weeks agonizing over it, the wrongness of it, the way it’d made him feel to be kissed by his grandfather, trying to decipher his feelings about it, and now Rick was telling him it didn’t _matter_? “F-fuck you, Rick.”

A growl escaped Rick’s lips. “What the fuck do you want me to say, Morty? You want me to apologize? Say I’m sorry I can’t fucking control myself? Okay, M-Morty, I’m sorry. I’m s-sorry you have a hot body and a tight little-little ass.”

A noise came out of Morty somewhere between a cry and a whine. “R-Rick!”

Rick shot him a snarky grin. “W-what can I say Morty, you’ve, you’ve _grown up_.”

“Y-y-you’re my _grandfather_ , Rick, y-you shouldn’t be s-saying this stuff about m-me!” Morty stuttered, his face on fire by this point.

Shrugging, Rick asked, “So I should st-URP-op feeling this way because of your p-planetary mindset? You think a grandpa wanting to fuck his grandson’s brains out is the worst thing I’ve ever seen, Morty? Huh?”

The statement made Morty’s eyes widen to the point that they stung with tears. Even in his two weeks of agonizing over the kiss, Morty’s mind hadn’t made the connection that there may be a deeper desire there for Rick. “You wanna f-fuck me?” 

“I certainly d-don’t want to play Yahtzee with you M-Morty, not when you’re wearing jeans that tight.”

Morty finally had nothing to say and allowed the silence to envelop the ship once again. Their trip didn’t last much longer, and soon Rick was parking the spaceship in the garage. “Morty, listen-“

“No, Rick,” Morty said, unbuckling his seatbelt and turning toward the door, “I-I don’t think I can go on any more adventures with you. P-please don’t ask.”

With that, Morty slammed the door behind him and made for the door of the garage, refusing to look behind him as he went.


	2. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty thinks about Rick alone in his dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so, so grateful for the kudos and the comments <3 you're all so wonderful and I'm glad the first chapter was well received! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter as well. ^_^

“Morty, hey man, you coming out with us tonight?” Morty’s roommate, Todd, asked as he came in the door of their dorm room.

Briefly glancing up from his 3DS, Morty shook his head. “Nah, I’ve got a l-lot of homework, I think I’m just going to hang around here tonight.”

Todd’s brow creased in a frown. “You sure, man? You never miss out on a chance to party.”

It was nearing the end of Morty’s second month of college and in that short time he’d become quite the drinker. His roommate had convinced him to come out with him the first night they moved in, and Morty quickly found the only way he could stop thinking about Rick was to get plastered. He’d barely said two words to the man in the four months since their last adventure, but he thought about him constantly. Always wondering what he was doing, what he was thinking, if he was thinking about…about _Morty_ …

“You feeling okay?”

Todd’s question snapped Morty out of his dangerous trail of thoughts. “Y-yeah, everything’s cool. Sorry, I’m just kinda tired.”

“Okay, just text me if you need anything, yeah? I’ll see you later,” Todd said with a little wave, grabbing a jacket off his bed before heading back out again. 

Morty sighed heavily and closed his 3DS. He picked up his cellphone and replied to a few text messages; surprisingly, Morty had made several friends since starting college and had become quite a bit more social. “Probably because Rick’s not dragging me off on an adventure every other hour,” Morty muttered to himself, then scrubbed his hands over his face. Why could he not keep his mind from making everything about Rick? 

He unconsciously scrolled through his contacts until he found Rick’s name. Rick never bothered to check his phone, and more often than not when it went off with a text message he simply cursed and deleted it without looking. Before he could talk himself out of it, Morty addressed a text message to Rick and typed _“I miss you”_. He sent the message and tossed the phone down on the bed, covering his reddening face with both hands. “What is _wrong_ with me,” he groaned. 

The worst of it wasn’t that he thought of Rick constantly; it was the _type_ of thoughts he was having about Rick. He’d be lying if he claimed he’d never once thought about Rick’s lean body a time or two over the years, but ever since the kiss, it was all he could think about. Fantasies of lying in the back of the spaceship, Rick kissing him lazily, hands wandering across his chest, down his torso…

Morty moaned and pressed a hand to his growing erection. He couldn’t count the number of times in the last few months he’d masturbated to the idea of being fucked by his grandfather, and it made him feel sick. But if he was entirely honest with himself, the sickness faded a little every time he rubbed one out thinking of Rick sucking his dick. 

A dinging sound made Morty jump. Looking down at his phone, a jolt rushed through Morty when he realized the text message was from Rick. “The _one_ fucking time,” he hissed through his teeth. His hands were shaking as he picked it up and he found it hard to unlock.

_“Little bitch”_

Morty couldn’t hold back the laughter that welled up in his chest. Leave it to Rick. _“K, glad that’s all cleared up”_

He was surprised when Rick’s response came almost immediately. _“I miss you, Morty.”_

Morty thought he might hyperventilate. That had to be some sort of joke, right? Rick was fucking with him? _“Okay Rick, this was a mistake. Sorry I interrupted you.”_

_“I’m serious, Morty. Can I come over?”_

Blinking repeatedly, Morty glanced down at his lap and hurriedly responded, _“No”._

_“Okay” “You can text me any time you need me, Morty. Just so you know. Don’t apologize.”_

Morty double checked the number he’d texted. It was hard to believe these sorts of replies were coming from Rick. _“Thanks, Rick. I’ll remember that.”_

_“What are you up to?”_

Smiling slightly, Morty leaned back against the wall in order to respond to Rick’s message. _“Are we making conversation now?”_

_“Shut up you little shit”_

_“I’m just hanging out in my dorm room”_

_“Alone?”_

The question made Morty shiver. _“Yes”_

_“Doing what?”_

_“Thinking about jerking off”_ God, what was he doing? Thinking with his dick, of course. 

The lack of response made Morty burn with shame. He never should have sent something like that, but Rick bothering to respond to his text messages and showing interest in him made him – ugh – made him _hard,_ harder than he’d been in a long time. And if anything, his embarrassment was just making him harder. Morty wiggled out of his jeans, remembering briefly Rick’s comment about how tight they were, and slipped his boxers over his hips. His length sprang free and Morty moaned, biting his lip as he began stroking himself slowly, thoughts of Rick reading his message making him squirm. 

When his phone went off again, Morty almost didn’t look at the reply. The text could say anything, and the last thing he needed was some rude response from Rick killing his vibe. But after a few moments, his phone went off again and he blew out a heavy sigh, ready to lose his boner. He read the most recent text first: _“Sorry Morty, I’m sorry, forget it. Just…don’t stop talking to me.”_ Morty frowned before scrolling up to read the previous message and nearly dropping his phone: _“Can I see?”_

Sucking in a shaky breath, Morty stared down at his phone. Rick wanted to see him jerking off. This was so many kinds of fucked up, and yet…and yet Morty found himself adjusting, pushing his jeans the rest of the way off and removing his shirt so he could take a decent picture. He gripped his cock by the base and angled his phone to capture most of his body. Reviewing the photo, Morty groaned in embarrassment; his flushed face was easily visible and his scrawny body looked so lame. He was grateful, at least, for the decent size of his dick, but that was the only redeeming quality. Morty sent the picture before he could change his mind, not sure what to expect from Rick in response. 

_“Damn Morty, fuck” “You just made grandpa’s cock so hard”_

This was wrong. This was so, so wrong. What was he doing? Just a few months ago he’d bailed on Rick for kissing him and now he was sending him dick pics. This was his _grandfather_ he was talking to! “P-planetary mindset,” Morty murmured to himself, reminded of what Rick had said.

Morty began responding to Rick before he lost his nerve. _“What are you gonna do about it?”_

_“I’m gonna jerk off to my fucking sexy grandson”_

_“Seems a little unfair I showed you, but you haven’t showed me”_

Morty wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so cocky, but his body tingled with excitement at the thought of receiving a picture of Rick in return. If he was going to hell, might as well go in style.

It didn’t take long for Rick to respond and Morty opened the message with shaking hands. There it was, exactly what Morty had asked for, and he was still shocked to see a picture of Rick’s cock on his screen. It was so much hotter than Morty had been picturing – Morty had thought his dick was big, but Rick’s was…impressive. It was thick and veiny, and Rick’s long fingers wrapped around it made Morty’s cock throb. Rick was biting his lip in the picture, gazing directly into the camera. It was so fucking sexy Morty thought he might cum from just looking at it.

_“Oh jeez Rick, that’s hot,”_ Morty typed, breath coming in heavy pants. 

_“You like that Morty? Tell me what you’d like me to do with it, baby”_

The pet name made Morty’s heart flip-flop in his chest. His leaking cock ached to be touched, but Morty didn’t want to cum and have whatever was happening here end, so he ignored the throbbing and thought hard about how to respond to Rick. His fingers shook as he finally decided on a reply and he had to fix numerous mistakes before finally finishing his message: _“Come over, Rick”_


	3. The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick comes to visit Morty at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically PWP, sorrynotsorry. :D Might update with chapter 4 later today since it has no smut. We'll see! Hope you all enjoy <3333

The telltale sound of a “sci-fi noise” filled the room and Morty scrambled to pull the covers over himself as Rick materialized through a portal into his dorm room. “’S been awhile, huh, Morty?”

Morty wasn’t exactly sure what to say in response. Rick stood in front of him, towering over his bed, hands stuffed in his pockets, acting like this was the most casual of encounters, while Morty’s heart exploded in his chest as he tried to act as calm as Rick. “Y-yeah, awhile…”

Rick sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled slyly. “Whatcha hiding under your covers, M-OURGHty?”

All of the bravado Morty had felt a few minutes earlier had gone out the window and he sat trembling as he huddled under the covers, having pulled the blanket around himself like a cocoon with only his face poking out. “N-n-nothing, Rick.”

Morty flinched when Rick moved toward him, but it didn’t deter the older man. Rick stroked the back of his hand down Morty’s cheek, surely feeling the heat coming off his skin. “You didn’t have me come all this way just to hide from me, did you, Morty?” Rick murmured, his lips inches from Morty’s. 

Shaking his head slowly, Morty said, “I-I think maybe I should have thought this th-through a little more…”

Taking Morty’s hand, Rick pressed it against his erection, eliciting a sharp gasp from Morty. “Really, Morty? Y-you’re going to send me away knowing how hard you made your grandpa?”

“Fuck,” Morty breathed, unable to pull his hand away. He gazed at Rick, who hadn’t broken eye contact since he sat down on the bed. “I-I don’t want you to go, but _fuck_ , I don’t know if I can do this. It’s so fucked up, Rick.”

“I know, Morty,” Rick admitted with a sigh, “how could I not know how fucked up it is to want to fuck my grandson? It doesn’t seem to matter, though. Thinking of-of coming in that sweet little ass of yours is the only thing that gets me h-URP-ard.”

“R-really? You only think about m-me?” Morty stuttered, unable to believe what he was hearing.

“Don’t go getting, don’t get cocky,” Rick warned, smirking nonetheless.

“I haven’t been…I mean, I’ve tried a few times, but I just can’t seem to g-get there with anyone else-“

“What do you mean, _anyone else_?” Rick’s tone sounded dangerous and Morty couldn’t help but let out a little “eep” of surprise. “You’ve been at school for-for two months, Morty, y-you’re already running around trying to stick your dick in people?”

Growing indignant, Morty said, “I’m an adult now, Rick, I-I can do whatever I want, you know? Jeez, I mean, I have n-needs. A-a-and it doesn’t matter anyway, I couldn’t get it up unless I was…unless I was thinking of you.”

“Jesus M-OURGHty, you little-little shit,” Rick muttered, standing suddenly. “I have to go.”

“W-wait Rick, no!” Morty sprang up from the bed, forgetting his state of undress to catch Rick’s arm. “Please don’t go. What do you want me to do? Apologize for trying to find someone besides my g-g- _grandpa_ to get me hard? I’m sorry, Rick, just please don’t go.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rick hissed between his teeth before pressing his lips hard against Morty’s.

The kiss was nothing like what Morty had been imagining, and at the same time it was a hundred times better. The chapped lips remained the same as the last time they’d been against his, but the roughness, the _urgency_ was new. Morty found himself lying on his back in bed, Rick pressed tightly up against him. 

Morty was struck with the desire to see Rick, see _all_ of Rick, and he started working the older man’s lab coat down his shoulders. It slipped to the floor and Morty quickly moved to Rick’s blue sweater, but Rick pushed his hands away. “W-wanna take care of you, baby boy, wanna make you feel so good,” Rick murmured in his ear, licking and sucking his way down Morty’s neck to his chest, where he began tonguing his nipples into hard peaks.

Tossing his head back with a deep, guttural moan, Morty found the breath to say, “B-but I want you to f-fuck me, Rick, oh R-Rick, _yes_!”

Rick looked up at his squirming grandson and smirked. “Y-you think you’ll last long enough for me to fuck you? You’re already almost there, aren’t you? You want grandpa to suck your-suck your cock, Morty?”

A whimper escaped Morty’s lips and he nodded furiously. “Oh y-yes, please suck my cock, grandpa,” he said, flushing bright red with the words. 

Groaning, Rick reached down to rub his own cock through his pants as he continued to lick his way down Morty’s sweaty little body. “Fuck, you little _slut_ , what are you doing to me?”

Rick’s mouth had finally reached Morty’s groin and he licked the underside of Morty’s hard length teasingly, trailing his wet tongue slowly up his shaft. Morty bucked and half-screamed, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Rick’s hair. Since he’d started college, three separate people had attempted to give him a blowjob and not one of them had gotten him as close as Rick had by just one lick. The pleasure Morty was feeling was unreal.

When Rick took his cock into his mouth, Morty’s vision exploded in stars. After merely a few quick bobs of Rick’s head, Morty was saying, “Hnn…R-Rick, ngh, I-I’m gonna, gonna cum…”

“G-go ahead, cum in my mouth, baby boy.”

The pet name was exactly what Morty needed to drive him over the edge and suddenly he was losing himself, cumming in his grandpa’s mouth, squirming and screaming Rick’s name. 

“That’s a good boy, Morty, so good,” Rick murmured, stretching out beside Morty in the bed and pressing kisses along his brow line.

The praise shot through Morty like a bullet. “Oh Rick…” he whispered into the other man’s neck, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. “Th-thank you.” After a moment, he asked, “so wh-what happens now?” Morty asked uncertainly.

“We can’t tell anyone about this,” Rick cautioned, making Morty roll his eyes.

“I’m not as stupid as you think I am, Rick.”

Taking Morty’s face in his hands, Rick kissed his lips gently. “No, you’re not stupid, you precious thing.”

Morty buried his face in Rick’s neck again to hide the blush creeping over his cheeks and enjoyed the feeling of being in Rick’s arms a little longer before sighing and saying, “I’m not sure when my roommate will be back. I sh-should probably, you know, get dressed.”

“W-wow M-OURGHTy, you really are a brat,” Rick tsked. “Get me all worked up, get your rocks off, and leave me to my own devices huh?”

“I-I-I…R-Rick, I didn’t-“ Morty stammered, eyes widening as Rick pressed his erection against Morty’s leg, “I didn’t th-think about that.”

“Didn’t think about it, Morty? You little slut,” Rick shook his head. “Well, Morty, what are you gonna do about it now that I’ve _reminded_ you?”

Morty checked the time on his phone and his heart sped up. “Riiiick,” he whined, “’my roommate really could be back any minute.”

“Then you better work fast, you think?”


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty goes to a party to forget about Rick.

Morty impatiently checked his phone for another text message. It had been nearly a week since his encounter with Rick and while they hadn’t seen each other in person again since, they had been texting avidly. It was a Friday night and Morty was finished with all his homework, so all he wanted to do was spend the evening having a conversation with Rick, but the older man seemed to be distracted. His texts were shorter, few and far between, and Morty was growing more and more frustrated with every short _“yeah”_ and simple _“mmm”_ message he received.

“What’s up with you, dude?” Todd asked Morty from his bed across the room. “You’ve been married to that phone since Sunday and you haven’t gone out with me in days. What’s up? You gotta girl?”

Face flushing bright red, Morty managed to choke out, “s-s-something like that, y-yeah.”

Todd’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Really? Wow, anyone I’ve met?”

“N-no, I don’t think so,” Morty shook his head, swallowing hard. “It’s someone from…back home.”

“Well cool, man. You could have just said so. If she ever comes to visit just let me know if you need some privacy,” Todd added with a lecherous wink.

“Ha-ha, yeah, w-will do,” Morty laughed nervously.

Todd stood from his bed and stretched. “I’m heading out. You have fun with your sexting,” Todd teased knowingly before slipping on his shoes and heading out the door.

Frustrated, Morty glared down at his phone. He finally had the perfect opportunity to invite Rick over again and the asshole seemed to have no interest in anything Morty was saying. Morty had sent a long, descriptive message about exactly what he’d be doing if Rick were there, and all he got in return was a dismissive _“oh yeah babe”_. Morty could just picture Rick sitting at his workbench, fiddling with some machine and growling angrily whenever his phone went off, annoyed by Morty’s interruptions. Well, if that’s how things were going to be, Morty wasn’t going to wait around for a little attention to be thrown his way. He jumped up from his bed and shoved his feet into his shoes before bursting out of the dorm room and calling after his roommate, “Todd! Hey, wait for me!”

The party was their typical scene, loud music and drunken frat boys already stumbling around the vicinity. Morty immediately made his way over to a keg and got himself a beer. He made a face after his first sip; it was piss-warm and cheap, but he wasn’t going to complain. When his phone vibrated, his heart sped up a little, but it was just a text from another friend at the party, inviting him to join their group out in the backyard. “I’m pathetic,” he muttered to himself, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Morty walked through the house to the backyard, spotting a few of his classmates gathered around a bonfire. He waved as he walked out toward them, smiling a little. He hadn’t been getting out as much this week and had hardly seen his friends since Rick came back into his life. Typical, Morty thought before shaking his head. He was out tonight to _stop_ thinking about Rick, not make everything about him.

“H-hey, guys,” Morty said to the group, “what’s up?”

“I feel like we haven’t seen you in forever, man,” his friend Patrick slugged him lightly on the shoulder. “Where have you been?”

“Morty’s got himself a girlfriend,” Todd said in a singsong voice, chuckling as Morty’s face flamed.

“It’s a boy, actually,” Morty muttered, “and it’s nothing serious. We’re just…talking.” They weren’t even doing that much. The two had only communicated through text message since Rick had left on Sunday night and Morty was dying to hear his grandpa’s deep, rough voice again. He drained the beer he held and accepted a new one from one of his friends – he was so ready to get wasted.

“I’m glad to hear it’s nothing serious, ‘cause there’s this girl I wanted to introduce you to,” Todd said eagerly. “I met her a couple nights ago and thought the two of you would really hit it off. Hang on, I’m gonna go find her.”

Morty’s heart beat hard against his rib cage. This was absolutely the last thing he wanted right now, he so did not need another complication in his life and his friends pushing him to date some girl was going to be way more than Morty wanted to handle. “I-I don’t know, Todd,” he called weakly after his friend, but Todd disappeared into the crowd as if he hadn’t heard him. He gulped down half his beer in just a few swallows and made his way toward the keg to refill, but was stopped by someone calling his name.

“Morty? Hey, Morty, I didn’t know you went here too!”

Looking over to find the source of the noise, Morty’s jaw dropped with shock. Jessica stood in front of him, looking amazing in a strapless silver dress with her red hair falling over her shoulders. She’d let it grow out in their last few years of high school and it looked _phenomenal_. But Morty felt…nothing. No rush of butterflies in his stomach, no feeling of nervousness, his damn hands didn’t even start to sweat. Goddamn, what had Rick done to him?

“Jessica? Wow, um, h-hi…”

Todd popped up beside them. “Hey, this is the girl I was telling you about, Morty.”

“We, uh, actually a-already know each other. We went to-to high school together,” Morty explained, still surprised to see Jessica at the party.

“I can’t believe we haven’t run into each other before now!” Jessica gushed. “How are you? It’s so good to see a familiar face!”

“I-I’ve been good, staying busy, heh,” Morty rubbed the back of his head, feeling awkward. “What about you?”

“I’ve been busy too, I’m a psychology major so I have lots of work!” She explained and Morty held back the urge to roll his eyes. Rick would have started ranting about how useless a degree in psychology was and blah, blah, blah.

Thinking about Rick had made him distracted, and he realized Jessica had asked him a question about 10 seconds too late for a smooth recovery. “Uh…huh? I’m sorry, I got distracted.”

“Same old Morty,” Jessica giggled behind her hand. At one time, Morty would have found the gesture endearing, but at the moment he found it mildly annoying. 

“Heh, yeah, s-same old me,” he forced a smile and looked down at his empty cup. “I need a refill.” He gestured toward the kitchen with his cup and began walking away, but Jessica followed, linking their arms together. 

“We have so much to catch up on!” She squealed and Morty tried to conceal a sigh; it seemed it was going to be a long night.

Four or five beers later, Morty’s group of friends had made it into the house and were all lounging on one of the couches in the living room. Jessica was still glued to Morty’s arm and though he’d wanted to check his phone several times, he hadn’t risked it with her sitting so close. Usually getting drunk helped him _forget_ about Rick, but tonight it seemed drinking had only amplified his problem. He couldn’t get Rick off his mind for even a moment, and his only thoughts were about getting back to his dorm room to hopefully beg for some scrap of attention from his grandpa.

“I-I think I’m gonna head out, guys,” Morty said, standing from the couch with a subtle shake of his arm to get it out of Jessica’s grasp. 

“Wait, Morty!” Jessica jumped to her feet. “Before you go, there’s something I want to talk to you about. Can we go outside?”

Morty resisted the urge to groan and allowed Jessica to pull him outside. “What’s this about J-Jessica-mmph!” Morty’s eyes widened as Jessica pressed her lips to his. A waterfall of emotions washed over Morty; this was something he’d wanted for most of his teenage years. Jessica kissing him was all he’d ever dreamed of and there he was, feeling guilt and shame because there was only one place he thought those lips belonged, and that was against Rick’s. 

Jessica was quick to notice his unresponsiveness and pulled away. “Wow, um, have I been reading your signals wrong all this time? I…really thought you had a crush on me in high school.”

“I-I did, it’s just that…” Morty paused, “I’m kind of…talking to someone. And i-it’s not serious, b-but I’d like to see where it g-goes.” In a rare moment of confidence, Morty touched Jessica’s cheek. “It’s not you, I promise.” 

“What the f-fuck, M-OURGHTy?” A familiar voice came from behind him and Morty cursed, cringing at the bad timing of the moment. “I-I’ve been texting you for hours, you little shit. And th- _this_ is what you’ve been up to?”

“Fuck Rick, it’s not-n-n-not what it looks like,” Morty sputtered, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Oh Rick, you’re Morty’s grandpa right? I don’t know if you remember me, I’m Jessica-“

“Y-yeah, I remember you all right,” Rick practically snarled at Jessica. “Co-come on Morty, tell your little girlfriend goodbye. We’re going on-on an _adventure_.” A portal appeared in front of them and Rick shoved Morty through it before he had a chance to say anything to anyone.


	5. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up - I thought this story needed a little something more, so I added a scene that required tag changes. ;)

The portal dumped the two men in Morty’s dorm room, Morty falling quite ungracefully down onto his bed. Rick followed shortly behind and immediately began pacing around the room.

“W-why are you acting like this, Rick?” Morty’s voice was small and nervous. He’d never seen his grandpa so agitated.

“I don’t know, _Morty_. Maybe it’s the fact that I s-sent you about 50 texts you didn’t respond to and was worried you were h- _hurt_ or something. Then I come find you and it turns out you’re hooking up with some…slut!”

“Don’t talk about her like that,” Morty said, but more reflexively than for any other reason. “Y-you just happened to come by at the wrong moment. You’re mis-misinterpreting it.”

“Of course I am, Morty. That’s what they always say.” 

“I’m serious! Sh-she kissed me and-“

“She _kissed_ you?” Rick whirled around with fire in his eyes to stare daggers at Morty. “You were kissing her?”

“ _She_ kissed _me_ ,” Morty clarified, “I didn’t k-kiss her back. Come on R-Rick, I already told you I c-can’t get it up for anyone else.”

Rick continued to glare. “I’m gonna-gonna have to kill her Morty,” he said gravely.

Morty rolled his eyes. “Don’t you think you’re being a bit dr-dramatic?”

Rick was in front of him in an instant, his fingers curled into Morty’s shirtfront. “She touched what’s mine, M-Morty. Nobody touches what’s mine.”

The growled statement sent a shiver through Morty that ended at his dick. He could feel himself growing hard over Rick’s possessive tone and hated himself for it. “I-I’m not _yours_ , Rick,” Morty protested hotly, though the prospect of being Rick’s was more than appealing to him. “We sucked each other off. Th-that’s it. Stop acting so… _jealous_.” Another pleased shiver ran through Morty at the idea Rick could possibly be jealous over this.

Without another word, Rick spun around and exited the room through a portal. Morty leaned against the wall and covered his face in his hands, feeling impossibly conflicted. He wanted to cry, he wanted to yell, he wanted to text Rick and apologize, text Rick and tell him exactly where he could shove his attitude. It was all too much for Morty.

He ended up pulling his phone out of his pocket to read the tests Rick had sent him. _“Sorry I’ve been distracted,”_ the first text read, _“I’m gonna do something special for you, baby boy”_ Morty groaned out loud. Great. Now he looked like an asshole for going out to get drunk.

_“Don’t be mad baby, I’ll take a break, okay?” “Maybe I’ll come over and we can do all that for real, huh, Morty?” “God I wanna see you ride my cock”_ The next several messages were variations of these few, until Rick said, _“Okay babe, are you really mad at me or what?” “Why the silence?” “Is everything okay?” “???” “I’m coming over” “Where are you”_ The texts ended there.

Tears welled up in Morty’s eyes. Wow, he’d really fucked this one up. “Goddammit,” he cursed before beginning a new message to Rick. _“I’m really sorry. I thought you were ignoring me so I went to get drunk. Nothing happened with Jessica, I promise. Please come back.”_

To Morty’s surprise, a portal opened up almost immediately and Rick reentered his bedroom. “You’re lucky you’re so f-fucking cute,” Rick grumbled, flopping down on the bed beside Morty.

Morty beamed and threw his arms around Rick. “You came back!”

“Get the fuck offa me,” Rick said as he shoved Morty away. “Jesus Morty, have a little self-respect.”

“I lost a-all my self-respect a long time ago, Rick, thanks to you,” Morty said in a teasing tone and put his arms around Rick again, ignoring the other man’s protests. “Thanks for c-coming back.”

“Yeah, well, my dick’s hard,” Rick muttered. 

“I’d be happy to take care of that for you, grandpa,” Morty said, blinking innocently up at Rick as he shifted his body so a knee rested between Rick’s legs, brushing against his growing erection.

Rick groaned and bucked his hips, rubbing against Morty’s leg for a moment before pulling away. “W-wait, M-OURGHTy, we need to talk.”

Morty pouted over his efforts being rejected. “What do w-we need to-to talk about?”

“ _This_ , Morty. Whatever’s going on between us. We need to talk about it before it goes too far.”

Raising his eyebrows, Morty laughed incredulously. “Before it goes too far? R-Rick, this went too far the moment you kissed me. We’ve gone too far to go back, you know?”

Rick shook his head. “There’s still time before we fuck things up for good, M-Morty. I need to know this is something you can handle before we-before we go any further.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I-I’m okay with this, Rick. It’s f-fucked up, sure, but it doesn’t matter to me. I want this.”

“You don’t _get it_ , Morty. If we do this…it’s been a week and I’m already a jealous asshole. How do you think it’s going to be in a month? Not to mention, i-i-if we do this, romance is dead for you. There’s no bringing home your girlfriend to meet mom and dad, no weekly date nights, n-no introducing your lover to your friends. It’s just between us.”

“I kn-know that, Rick. I know it and I can accept it.” Morty frowned. “But don’t say no weekly date nights. There are plenty of places in the universe our family wouldn’t see us together.”

Rick snorted and pulled Morty to him for a hug. “Dumbass.”

Morty could feel Rick’s erection against him and he unconsciously rolled his hips, brushing his own hardness against his grandfather’s. The action earned him a groan of satisfaction from the older man and Morty grinned, pleased he’d provoked a reaction. “I-I’m ready to take things _too far_ if you are, Rick,” Morty whispered in Rick’s ear, his breath already coming in pants as he thought about getting Rick naked. 

Rick didn’t waste any time pushing Morty backward onto the bed and stripping off his lab coat. His lips met Morty’s and the two shared a passionate kiss that left Morty’s heart stuttering in his chest. Morty worked to get Rick’s sweater off, but his hands were shaking so badly he couldn’t get a grip. Rick laughed, the rumble deep in his chest and Morty felt more than heard the sound. “Get it together, kid.”

Face burning with shame, Morty renewed his efforts to rid Rick of his shirt and made a small, pleased noise when he was finally victorious. He splayed his fingers over Rick’s chest, appreciating his lean, pale torso before covering the skin with kisses. He remembered the way Rick had made him feel the week before and hesitantly licked one of Rick’s nipples, feeling triumphant when Rick hummed with pleasure. 

Rick soon pulled away and worked Morty’s shirt off over his head, quickly following up by unbuttoning Morty’s jeans. Morty arched his back so Rick would have an easier time pulling the jeans down over his hips and moaned when Rick’s hand (intentionally or unintentionally, he wasn’t sure) grazed his erection. “Mmm, R-Rick, can’t you go any fa-faster,” Morty pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut and bucking his hips, attempting to get some sort of contact with his throbbing dick. 

“Be patient, Morty,” Rick smirked, kissing his grandson’s temple. 

“I-I can’t,” Morty whined and grabbed Rick’s hips, his efforts to pull Rick closer entirely futile.

As Rick finally pulled Morty’s boxers down, Rick said, “Tell me what you want, baby boy.”

“You kn-know what I want,” Morty said, eyes downcast.

“I need to hear you say it.” 

“I-I-I want you to fuck me.” It came out in a whisper and Morty knew from the look on Rick’s face that it wouldn’t be good enough. “I want you to fuck me,” he said, more confidently. “P-please fuck me, grandpa.”

Rick undid his belt and slipped out of his trousers. “Do you have any lube?”

“ _Fuck_ , no,” Morty groaned. “Just, just fuck me dry, I-I don’t care.”

“Pfft, I can tell you’ve never been fucked before. Luckily grandpa came prepared.” Rick dug in the pocket of his discarded coat and found a tube of lubricant. He began lubing up his fingers, watching Morty’s eyes widen in anticipation.

“Is it…is it gonna hurt?”

“Yeah,” Rick nodded, “but it’ll be worth it. I’ll make it good for you, baby.”

With those words, Rick began lubing Morty’s tight hole, prompting a gasp from the smaller boy under him. Morty bit his lip hard; it was one of the weirdest things he’d ever felt in his life. Rick smeared copious amounts of lubricant around his ass, trying to make sure Morty was well prepared, before sliding a finger inside him. “Aaah!” Morty squealed, his body clenching.

“Relax, Morty, you have to relax,” Rick murmured, pressing kisses to his chest to distract him. Morty took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. When it seemed Morty had adjusted, Rick added a second finger, scissoring them to try and stretch Morty’s ass in preparation for Rick’s length; in doing so, his finger brushed against Morty’s prostate, coaxing a throaty moan out of Morty. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” Rick grinned, making sure to hit the spot a few more times before adding a third finger. 

Morty was sweating, his body trembling from pain and pleasure, and he was unsure if he could take any more stretching. “Ri-Rick, I don’t…I don’t know if I can…”

“We can stop now if you want,” Rick promised, though he hadn’t stopped moving his fingers inside Morty. 

Panting heavily, Morty drank in the sight of his grandfather between his legs. The older man’s face was flushed and his mouth was open, drool pooling in the corners and Morty was proud he’d been the one to make Rick lose himself in the moment. He shook his head and said, “no, d-don’t stop, I n-need you to fuck me.”

Rick removed his fingers with a wet schlicking sound and began lubing up his cock. “This is the part that’s really gonna hurt,” he warned Morty as he lined the head of his member up with Morty’s hole. 

Nodding furiously, Morty clenched his hands into the sheets and said, “I’m r-ready.”

Gently, Rick pushed himself into Morty’s tight heat, making the younger boy cry out. Rick went slowly, moving his hips ever so slightly until finally, _finally_ his entirety was buried in Morty. “How are you doing?” 

“Hnn…I’m…I’m okay,” Morty panted. “Y-you can, y’know…move.”

Rick rolled his hips slowly, sliding in and out at a rate Morty was sure would kill him. It didn’t take him long before he was moving his hips to meet his grandfather’s thrusts, caught in a cycle of pleasure and pain that felt _so_ good, like an oasis in a desert he was on the cusp of finally reaching. His hard cock bobbed against his stomach and his hand wrapped around it, trying to ease the aching in his groin, but Rick shooed his hand away and took it himself.

Morty was nearly screaming now, his squeals like a caged animal as Rick hit his prostate with every other thrust and jerked his cock in time with his movements. He didn’t think he was going to last much longer. “R-Rick, I think I’m gonna cum,” he cried out moments before his orgasm exploded out of him like a bullet from a gun. His ass clenched around Rick’s cock, prompting the older man to come as well, groaning into Morty’s neck as he did so. Rick slowly lowered himself next to Morty in the bed, wrapping his arms around his grandson as his softening cock slid out of his ass.

Maybe Morty didn’t grasp the gravity of the situation. Maybe, when he was thinking a little more clearly, he’d be a little more hesitant about the idea of being… _something_ with his grandfather. But for now, wrapped in Rick’s arms, it seemed this was all he’d ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos, they have seriously given me life <3 after being out of the game for awhile, it was nice to come back to positivity. I'm also itsnotmeitsyouxxx on Tumblr, so feel free to follow me - I basically just reblog Rick & Morty stuff and post about my fanfiction. I love you all! <333


End file.
